The Ghost of Sherwood
by angrypoetess
Summary: it is the medeval age of england and king richard has left for the crusades and the poor are now subjected to cruelty at the hands of prince john. who will help, well erik of course! robinhoodpoto crossover
1. Prolouge

**so, here's a third fic in the works from yours truly. and it is another crossover fic. i actually like doing these. i've had one in my mind to write which would crossover casablanca and poto. i think i will write it.**

**anyway, this is a crossover with the ledgend of robin hood. for those of you who don't know the robin hood story very well, i suggest you go and find a copy of robert louis stevenson's the adventures of robin hood. it very, very good! so, who's who: erik will be good ol' robin, christine is maid marian (the backbone version. no whimpy christines in my fic), raoul (you're gonna love this) is the evil sir guy of gisborne! and otehr characters will appear. i think you'll like who madame giry is! i have left some character's in for historical purposes and i am considering leaving frair tuck in. i could use imput for that!**

**disclaimer: you know the drill, i don't own anything but if i did, i would have had several of erik's children by now! lol**

**enjoy the story and review! (p.s.: and read phantom of the caribbean and the comfort of a gypsy, my other inthe works fanfics!)**

**

* * *

**

The Ghost of Sherwood

**Prologue**

England. The place of many a heroic battles, romantic feuds and dashing heroes. Of beautiful rolling hills, lush forests and ancient ruins. Of poverty and death.

It wasn't always like this. Under the Norman king, Richard the Lionheart, the Saxons lived in peace and comfort. While there would always be poor, their plight never failed to reach the ears of the beloved king. Richard always put the royal treasury to the good of the people. When a child was orphaned, the king would welcome it with open arms.

Such a child was Erik.

When the king had been riding to Sherwood, he happened to notice a babe, lying naked in the street. The lad had obviously been abandoned. Closer inspection showed why.

He was deformed; his right cheek an angry red, molted mass of skin. There were odd bumps and a heavy ridge for his right brow. It the child's face was hideous yes, but that was no reason to abandon your child. Richard intended to find out who this child came from, God help them.

His questioning of the nearby village led him to the daughter of a Saxon noble who confessed that she had lain with a Norman lord, resulting in the child. Upon seeing his face, she ordered him to be gotten rid of.

Oh, Richard's rage had been terrible, but there was nothing he could say or threaten to make her keep the unnamed babe. The best course of action he could take was to raise the child at Nottingham Palace. Richard knew his mother would be most pleased to have a small child around the dreary place. She often told him she missed the days when he, Henry and John were younger. And she was a kindhearted woman, one who looked at a person's soul first, instead of their wealth or class.

As he thought, she adored Erik, as he came to be called. Erik de Noir, as he was so much like night: beauty cloaked in hideousness.

As he grew, Erik proved to be a brilliant lad, excelling in everything he did, succeeding in all he put his mind to. But most of all, he loved his music. He had the most divine voice in all of England, composed works of a genius and even invented the perfect instrument for music: a piano.

While he was respected in the court, everyone was a little wary of the lad. Perhaps it was due to the eeriness of his white mask under which only Richard, his mother and a few close friends had seen. Or they were nervous of his talents and the ancient intensity he had carried with him from the age of two. But most of all, the people of the king's court feared his deadly skill with both blade and steel. But he was the favorite of Richard, who loved him like a son and would hear no ill word of him.

But those who favored the king were quick to gain enemies. Such as the king's jealous brother, Prince John. The spoiled prince seethed every time he saw the masked boy, as Erik had taken to wearing one early in his life. John feared that one day Erik would be granted the throne by Richard, and all the power that went with it. If there was one thing he loved more than anything, it was power. And John happened to have many a powerful Norman noble who hated the equality of Richard's reign on his side.

The most dangerous of these was Sir Raoul de Changy, of the same age as Erik. The boys hated each other growing up, Raoul was jealous of Erik's talents and Erik hated Raoul's pompous ways and arrogant attitude.

Both remembered their first meeting vividly. They were both six and Raoul had come to study to be a knight. Well, he was forced to room with Erik (who insisted on being treated like every other page in the castle) and neither was too thrilled. On that first day, Raoul proved that he could not be trusted by Erik. He didn't know how the young page pulled off his mask, but Erik greatly remembered the humiliation Raoul caused him. And the names the fop whispered to him since then.

They also shared a common interest: the beautiful Christine Daae whom both clapped eyes on when they were twenty eight and she a girl of fourteen. After her father's death, Christine came to be Richard's ward and was the daughter he never had. When they first met the lovely girl, both were immediately enamored. And then the young knight's eyes met, and the competition for Lady Daae was enacted.

At first, the girl showed interest in neither of them, preferring to go out in boy's clothes and hunt in the woods. Erik and Raoul always followed her out on these excursions, both warning her of the dangers of the woods, although Raoul always managed to engage Christine in conversation about is favorite subject: himself. Erik on the other hand, tended to give the girl advice and upon learning of her skill and potential as a great warrior, he would take the girl out himself and training her. Erik began to acknowledge her own intelligence and strength. In his time with her, he learned of her great strength, stubbornness, and whimsical, childlike nature.

In the end, Erik learned to see Christine as a free spirited equal. Raoul saw her as a conquest.

By the time Christine turned fifteen, she had begun to understand the attentions the rivals bombarded her with. She found herself attracted to neither man, determined to spend her life an unmarried woman and go and live in the woods. She respected Erik and saw him as a great friend and mentor. She greatly enjoyed her time with him and his lessons. Especially singing lessons.

Raoul was just an overdressed fop of a knight.

As long as Richard was in England, England was safe. He protected all of them, but when the Crusades came along, Richard saw it as his duty to serve his church. So, he departed with a small army and left Erik Regent of England in his absence.

This John could not stand for. He should have been regent, not a deformed bastard. With the aid of Sir Raoul de Changy (whom he promised Christine's hand in marriage), he began his plot to steal the throne and get rid of that irritating thorn in his thigh: Erik de Noir.

_And this is where our story begins…_


	2. Chapter One

**anybody hate raoul? then you'll love this. sorry for lack of update and even more apoligies of you totally hate this chapter cause the writing sucks. its not my best writing. please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**

Chapter One

It was night. They only sounds were the song of crickets and the gentle pattering of the castle guard patrolling the halls. All the court and servants were asleep, albeit somewhat uneasily. Without Richard's protective presence, all of England felt small and vulnerable.

And they had good reason to. Especially the Saxons.

In an old forgotten corner of the castle, two figures cloaked in black stood close together in whispered conversation. Both men emitted an aura of pure evil, making their little nook darker somehow.

"Things aren't happening fast enough." The shorter of the two said.

"Damn it John, I'm doing whatever I can. Erik is not the easiest man to get rid of. And there are other things to consider" The second man's voice was full of bitterness for the man he spoke of, full of jealousy and rage.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That Daae girl. She's always around him and is liable to discover the plot. She already suspects me.

"Then woo the damn girl. She's going to be your wife anyway. So take advantage of her, do whatever you want. Just get her away from De Noir. We can't afford suspicions from anyone, especially the king's ward."

"A murder won't get rid of him John; I've tried too many times to prove that. Were going to have to think of something far more clever."

"Fine. Just you do what is assigned to you. Remember, I hold your life in my hands. One slip up and it will be you the executioner gets next."

The taller man nodded to his companion and the two went there separate ways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Swoosh!_

The brown, feather tipped arrow perfectly struck the tiny knot in the great oak tree. The firer of the arrow smiled as she lowered her bow, both her mouth and brown eyes smiling. She heard clapping behind her and turned, brown curls bouncing slightly.

"Did I do good?" Christine asked turning to the tall, masked man behind her. Erik was smiling, a very good sign, but one could never know.

"Yes child, you did very well. There is not much more I can teach you." This was true. Erik would never lie to his pupil, however poorly she did. But that never happened. She was always perfect, which in turn rewarded Erik with one of her beautiful smiles. Just like now.

"Do you really mean that?" Christine asked eagerly, with all the enthusiasm of a young child showing their first page of letters. Sometimes Erik was forced to remember she was, in fact, fourteen years younger than him and not yet quite a mature woman. One of the reasons Richard hadn't allowed her to be married yet.

"Yes. Would I ever lie to you?"

Christine knew he wouldn't. That was one of the things she liked about Erik. He treated her like an equal and never coddled her too much. While Richard allowed her to engage in swordplay and marksmanship, he tended to act like every overprotective father with a young daughter would. Erik on the other hand, never coddled her and never allowed her to quit even when her arm was so sore it felt like it would fall off or her entire body was covered in bruises and scars. Even when they were singing he was still a strict, militant teacher, pressing her to sing when her throat was raw, forcing her to reach heights she didn't know she could.

In consequence, Christine was on tough bird, capable of enduring things most grown men couldn't. And she was glad for it.

"Come, we must return to the castle. Antoinette will have my head if I keep you out after sunset again. And she is not one to be taken lightly."

"I find it hard to believe that your afraid of anything, Madame Giry included," Christine teased as the pair gathered their weapons and headed for the horses.

"One who isn't afraid of Antoinette is a great fool."

Mounting the horses, Christine laughed, the second most beautiful sound Erik had and would ever hear. The most beautiful sound was her singing.

"I'm not afraid of her. Does that make me a great fool?" she inquired, loving the banter they were getting into.

"You're a great fool anyways. Whether you fear Antoinette or not doesn't change that."

The two bickered all the way back to the castle, leaving the woods behind them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christine walked down the stone corridors to Erik's chambers, feeling rather restricted in her simple green dress. She hated dressing like a lady, with long skirts that she always tripped on flowing sleeves that were always getting caught on something. In the woods, she could be however improper and scruffy she wanted to be, but in the castle Christine had to be perfectly clean, manicured and dressed just like a lady. She hated dressing like this so much that she would spend as much time in the woods as possible, especially now that Richard was gone.

At least there were singing lessons to look forward too.

"Now where would you be going, my fair lady?"

Christine spun on her heal and came face to face with the man she loathed above all men: Sir Raoul de Changy.

He was leaning against a stone pillar, looking every bit his usually, handsome, cocky, overdressed and repulsive self. Christine immediately went on guard, keeping herself ready and alert. She knew Sir Raoul lusted after herself and that always made her wary around him.

"Where I am going is none of your concern and I am not your lady so I would greatly appreciate it if you would not refer to me as such." Sir Raoul was one of the people she was always formal with, even if he wouldn't be with her. It was one of her ways of letting him know she was not interested in him.

"On the contrary, my dear. Your doings are most definitely my concern, Christine. I care about you very much."

Now Christine was angry. He had no right to refer to her in such an informal way and claim he had a say in her life.

"It is _Lady_ Christine to you, Sir Raoul and I was under the impression you care for nothing but yourself."

Raoul turned bright red and quite visibly shook with fury. _How dare she talk to me that way. When we are wed, I'll show her how much I care, how much I shall own her._ Raoul forced himself to be calm. He could go and scare the girl. Or worse, get banished from court for unknightly conduct with the King's ward.

"Lady Christine, then, if that is what you want."

"Yes, it is." She turned to leave and go to her music lesson, for which she was most definitely late for by now.

"I do not like you spending so much time in the woods with de Noir."

Christine stopped at his comment. When she turned, he was right behind her. She took a step back to he wouldn't be so close. He took a step forward.

"What you like and don't like is of no concern to me. You should also refer to Erik as Sir Erik de Noir. He is a knight you know."

"Yes, and he's also a deformed freak who seduces young ladies and rapes them in the woods."

Before she could stop herself, Christine's hand went flying and came in hard contact with Sir Raoul's cheek. The loud smack echoed off the walls of the castle and Sir Raoul reeled back from the powerful blow.

"Don't you ever dare speak of Erik in that way again. He would never do something like that. He's not you!"

By the time she added that insult, Sir Raoul had recovered his bearings and grabbed Christine by her arms, pushing her against the wall. Christine put up a good fight, but Sir Raoul's larger body eventually succeeded in pinning her. Christine glared at him with so much hatred she was surprised he didn't burn.

"Listen to me you little wench, if you dare strike me again, I swear I'll-"

Christine didn't get to know what Sir Raoul would do to her. He was cut off by a much taller and stronger man grabbing him by the neck and throwing him to the ground.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her again, de Changy," Erik roared. He was drawn up to his full height, face darkened with unspeakable fury. His white mask made him look more sinister than ever. For the first time in her life, Christine was actually afraid Erik. The man before her was so different from her strict, yet kind and gentle tutor. The man before her was a knight, a knight punishing some demon from hell.

Two guards came running at the sound of the commotion. They took in the scene and quickly assessed what had happened. They also looked rather afraid of Erik.

"Take him to the dungeons and leave him there. His punishment will be decided tomorrow."

The guards didn't question Erik, he was regent after all. They obeyed his command, picking up the crumpled Sir Raoul and dragged him away. When they were out of sight, Erik turned to Christine and was taken back by the fear he saw in her eyes.

After she was late to her lesson, Erik went out to look for her and found de Changy accosting her. Something inside him snapped and he completely forgot she was there, only wanting to punish de Changy in the worst way possible. Now, he had quite possibly shattered some of the trust he and Christine shared. Erik forced himself to be calm, for her sake.

"Are you all right?"

Christine jumped at his question. "Oh, yes. I'm fine." Christine could tell he didn't believe her. "Really."

Erik nodded and put an arm around her and led her in the way she had been coming. "Come, I'll take you to your chambers."

"What about our singing lesson?"

Erik shook his head. "We'll have to cancel it for tonight. I must deal with de Changy and I think you've done enough today."

Christine nodded and sighed, reluctantly following Erik's orders. This was the third time they had to cancel a lesson after Erik was appointed regent. His new duties were heavily cutting into their time together. Christine knew it was selfish of her, but she was getting rather annoyed with it all.

They soon reached her chambers. Stepping inside, Christine discovered that they were empty. She shared these chambers with her caretaker and foster mother, Antoinette Giry and her daughter Meg, Christine's Lady in Waiting and best friend. Where were they? Christine got worried for a minute but then remembered that Madame Giry's uncle was sick and they had gone to care for him.

"Please excuse me whilst I change into something comfortable. I won't be long."

"Do you wish for me to stay?"

"Would you mind?"

Erik smiled. "Of course not." Once more, Erik was rewarded with her beautiful smile. She practically skipped into her bedroom and emerged a few minutes later clad in her nightgown and thin, silk robe. Erik had to force himself not to let his mind wander into the fantasies that plagued his mind in his sleep. But she looked so beautiful just now, like a goddess reborn. _Control yourself!_

Christine walked over to the bookshelf and took out her favorite volume, _Arthurian Legends_. "Will you read to me?" she inquired in her sweet, childish voice. How could any man deny her when she spoke like that?

"Of course." They sat down by the fire, Christine in Erik's lap, and he read to her the exciting tales of the noble court of Camelot. In the middle of Sir Pelinore's hunt for the Questing Beast, Christine's eyelids began to droop, an act that did not go unnoticed by Erik.

"Come, I think its time you were off to bed." Erik scooped Christine up before she could protest and carried her into her bedroom. He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead, wishing her sweet dreams.

"Erik."

"Yes Christine?"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Erik smiled. "Yes, it is your sixteenth birthday and I have something special for you, but your not going to get unless you go to sleep right now."

Christine grumbled a bit, but was too tired to protest anything. Within a few seconds, she was sound asleep.

Erik kissed her forehead again, murmuring, "Goodnight, my sweet angel."

_Tomorrow, you shall know everything, my love._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was angrier than he had ever been. Raoul was in prison! He knew that Erik was going to banish him for sure. _That won't do, that just won't do._ Erik had to be gotten rid of! But how?

John was so irate that he knocked over his nightly glass of red wine. Its contents spilled all over the desk, looking very much like a puddle of blood.

A small smile crept over John's face as he imagined it being's Erik's blood. _Oh yes, I know just how to get rid of him!_


	3. Chapter Two

**to my lovely readers: i am so sorry that i have not been updating my stories for a long time. school is a real drag and i have alot of homework. not to mention after school clubs, dance and my orginal fiction that i am writing. please do not expect quick updates from me. i just don't have the time. i will try to update as often as possible though. thank you very much. **

**on more thing: anoother historical figure is in this fic. she is possibly the coolest woman in history and will be a major character in this story. read and review and in your review, tell me who this awsome historical character is and if you want her to be in this fic!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Christine woke to a loud pounding on her door. Grumbling, she reached for her robe and, putting it on, exited her bedroom. The knocking became more frantic.

"I'm coming," mumbled as she entered the main room of her chambers. Unlocking her door, Christine opened it to see the terrified, tear streaked face of Meg Giry. _What on earth as happened to her?_

"Meg, you're back so soon! What has happened? Did something happen to your uncle?" Christine inquired, worried for her friend. She led Meg into the chamber, forcing her to sit on a comfortable chair by the glowing embers of the previous night's fire.

Meg, however, did not want to sit still. "It's Erik!" she cried, brown eyes wild.

"What?" Christine cried. "Tell me Meg, is he alright, where is he? You must tell me!" Her worry for her tutor consumed her normally cool temper, turning her hysterical.

"When Mama and I returned this morning, we found the Great Hall to be in an uproar. The Prince had his guard and loyal knights ambush Erik in there, demanding his arrest," Meg managed to say through her gasps and sobs.

"Arrest! Arrest for what?"

"Treason. Prince John has accused Erik of plotting against him."

Christine felt her entire person go cold. The punishment for treason was death, if he was deemed guilty. This couldn't happen, not to Erik. If John had his way, there would be nothing to stop him from taking over England and oppressing the Saxons.

"Was he arrested."

"I don't know. When Mama and I entered the Great Hall, Erik, his men and a handful of knights loyal to King Richard were fighting John and his men. Mama stayed to try and calm the fighting and told me to find you."

Christine grabbed her sword and hastened out of her room and towards the Great Hall. She could hear Meg running behind her, telling her to stop, that she would get into trouble, that she was still in her nightgown. Christine paid her no heed; all her thoughts were of Erik. He was in danger, Madame Giry was in danger, all of bloody England was in danger. These thoughts drove her to run faster than she had ever run before, reaching the Great Hall in a matter of seconds.

What she found there as she entered through the balcony entrance, made her face pale in horror.

Erik was fighting three knights, his right arm already wounded. Several men from were dead. Erik's men were gradually being picked off one be one. Nadir, the court doctor was bravely fighting a rather disagreeable knight of ill reputation. The loyal knights were fighting with all they had, fierce looks of hatred for John and his men plastered on their faces. And dear Madame Giry, she was in the middle of it all, desperately trying to make all the men see reason, while not getting killed herself. One of the evil knights saw this as defiance of John and ran her through with his sword.

Christine shriek of horror was drowned out by Erik's cry of outrage as he promptly beheaded the knight.

Her shriek did not, however, go unnoticed by Erik. He glanced up at the balcony as after he killed the knight and saw her there, the look of terror on her face breaking his heart. She was too innocent to be seeing this. He saw the sword she held in her hand, but she obviously was too horrified to do anything. Erik could hardly blame her. There was blood and death everywhere, people she had known all her life where suffering in a place she deemed safe.

Erik knew this was a fruitless battle. Hoisting Antoinette upon his shoulder, he called his men toward him and, with one last glance at Christine, fled the Hall with all the knights loyal to the king.

Out side of the castle, he found a score of horses, readied by loyal stable boys. Using little more than half, Erik and his men galloped away, disappearing into Sherwood Forest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christine stood rooted on the balcony in mute horror. Erik was gone. John had won. Erik would most certainly be deemed an outlaw, and then all hell would break loose. And what of Madame Giry? Would she live? Christine thought of Meg. The poor girl would be saddened to hysterics when she heard the fate of her mother.

As the clang of swords disappeared, life became to take hold in Christine's body again. Servants appeared and carted off the wounded to the hospital wing. The dead knights who had fought for John were carted carried out with honor and placed in the "Waiting Hall".

The loyal, honest knights were taken to the kitchens for dog meat.

Christine shuddered at that.

Having seen enough, Christine headed back to her chambers to give Meg the bad news.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At five o'clock that day, John held a court meeting in the Great Hall, requiring the presence of everyone in the castle. Even the lowly kitchen boys were there. From her seat in the royal balcony box, Christine could see her kitchen boy friend Much. He smiled at her and tipped his head to a weeping Meg, cheering her a bit. They had always fancied each other.

John took a seat at the royal throne, causing an outbreak of shock and outraged whispered protest. Next to Christine, the Queen Mother Eleanor shook with fury and distain for her youngest son.

"My people of Nottingham Palace," John began his smarmy voice gleeful and triumphant. "As many of you know, there was an outbreak of treason in the castle this morning. Sir Erik de Noir is proclaimed guilty of high treason and stripped of his title and regency. He and all those you fought beside him this morning are outlaws, to be captured or killed when spotted. Also, the woman Antoinette Giry who should contempt for the crown and country this morning is also deemed an outlaw."

Beside Christine, Meg let out a huge sob, drawing the attention of everyone. Christine gripped her hand, hoping to comfort her friend. She scanned the Hall, noticing that a good many of the people gathered there were disgusted by John's words. Eleanor and Christine had made sure to spread the true story of the events of the morning, insuring that John's ease into power would be troubled and turbulent.

"Also, Sir Raoul de Changy, who was wrongfully imprisoned by de Noir, is to be given full pardon and is now the second to the Regent, myself."

Christine couldn't believe it! It was to appalling for her to even begin to accept. A criminal given pardon? John practically king! Her free fist clenched in fury, especially when Raoul stood, making himself known. She saw him glance at her, looking as though he owned her. She didn't like that.

The rest of the court went uneventful. Other that a few discreet threats towards those who hated John, there was nothing else of note.

Christine and Meg were ushered to her chambers by the Queen and her guard, who had sensed that Christine was now in danger due to Sir Raoul's release. Queen Eleanor posted two of her guards, Jason and Kily, outside the door. The girls knew these two and were rather fond of them due to the fact that they had always kept the girls secrets when they snuck out at night. But there would be no sneaking tonight. No one in the castle was safe. Christine could feel the fear in the air and, judging by Meg's face, she felt it too.

They girls changed into their nightclothes and both slept in Christine's bed, arms around each other for comfort.

Christine's last thought before falling asleep was that she had not found out what Erik's surprise was for her birthday.

* * *

**now go review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Erik and his men rode hard, deep into the heart of Sherwood. Erik could hear a scouting party pursuing them, but he knew these woods better than anyone and he eventually lost them. After riding for almost two hours, Erik halted his band of men at a secluded clearing. They would be safe here, for tonight. The only person other than himself that knew of this place was Christine had she would rather die than betray him.

He signaled for his men to make their camp here and jumped from his horse, Cesar. Gently, he took Antoinette off Cesar and laid her on a patch of moss. Nadir was at his side in an instant.

"Please Erik, step back. I must tend to her," His Persian friend said.

Reluctantly, Erik left her side, but stayed there, hovering behind Nadir. HE watched as Nadir tore open her dress, black as she was still mourning her dead husband, and exposed her wound.

There was blood everywhere, still pouring from the wound. Antoinette's face was ashen, dangerously so. Erik had years of experience with wounds and death and the signs that she was showing weren't good. _Oh God, Christine saw this! She must have told Meg._

"Will she be alright?"

"I can't tell at this point," Nadir said, never halting in applying healing herbs and wrapping bandages around her. Erik gave him a curt, unseen nod and turned to face his men.

There were twelve in all, not counting himself, Nadir and Antoinette, so that made fifteen. It was a good number, but they had started with almost thirty men. Too many war companions and trusted friends were lost. If they were going to survive, they needed new recruits.

That wouldn't be too hard, as there were plenty of able body men who hated John. Plenty of Saxons who had been oppressed for far too long. Yes, John would regret ever banishing him from court. Actually, it was the best thing John could do. As an outlaw, Erik was not bound to the edicts that governed England, but could actually do as he pleased. The only catch was that he was without the law's protection. And he could not show his face in public where John was.

Meaning he could not entirely ensure Christine's safety. Or Meg's.

He had to count on Queen Eleanor for that. The woman rather disliked her youngest son and with good reason. The Queen also adored Christine and Meg. The girls would be safe under her wing, as long as Christine didn't do anything stupid.

"Sir, what about our families? Will they be safe from John?" young knight named Jacob asked.

Erik spoke honestly and gravely. "I cannot completely ensure their safety. Our Queen Eleanor is in our favor and has protected the woman and children of the castle ever since she came to England. We must pray that she continues to do so." Erik could tell the men were not completely satisfied, but they did trust Eleanor. "Also, I have a small handful of knights of great power loyal to me that stayed out of our battle this morning at my command. Their presence at the castle will ensure that we have good spies and reliable bodyguards of those still loyal to Richard. I believe that this will guarantee that John will not be entirely omnipotent."

Several cracks about John's masculinity and dottiness followed Erik's statement. Erik chuckled with them, glad to see his men in a merrier mood.

_Merry Men…_

That's it! England needed a people's army, one to defend them against John and his traitor nights. And Erik and his men were the right people for the job. Erik was popular among the people so finding new men to join him would not be so difficult. The woods of Sherwood was large enough for hundreds of men to live undetected and it was filled with wild game that would feed them in even the harshest of winters. And has for funds, ha! There were plenty of fat old traitor knights and bishops whose purses were too heavy! Yes, The Merry Men of Sherwood would be a fine army, with a name peaceable and unknown enough to speak freely of.

He relayed his idea to his men, asking them to follow him on his quest to insure justice and safety to the oppressed Saxon people of England. What Erik de Noir said there in that secluded grove that raised the spirits of his formerly broken men and drove them into such a feverish enthusiasm was too perfect, too magnificent to be written with all the magic they contained.

With their spirits high again, Erik and his men happily hunted deer for their supper. They were merry that night, made merrier when Nadir reported that Antoinette would make a full recovery. The Persian doctor was toasted with sweet forest water and crowned in flowers, much to Nadir's indignity.

Later, Antoinette was well enough to join in the festivities (within reason) and the men crowned her as well, calling her the fairy spirit of the forest.

She had feeling similar to Nadir.

Erik did not join in the fun. His genuine happiness for his men's gaiety turned melancholy as he felt the small object in his pocket. Heading off to the nearby stream, Erik took out that object, a ring. Not just any ring, for this was a special ring for the most wonderful and beautiful woman on earth: Christine. Holding it at eye level between his fingers, Erik admired his handiwork. It was a perfect compliment of Christine's nature. The band was silver of the purest beauty and wrapped around it was a delicate metalworking of green ivy, complimenting Christine's sylvan tendencies.

_Oh Christine, forgive me for ruining your birthday. It pains me greatly that I couldn't give this to you._

Erik's face hardened and he clutched the ring tightly in his fist. Damn John! Damn Richard for leaving! Damn Christine and all her beauty and goodness that haunted him. Thanks to all this, his careful waiting, preparation and plans had gone to waste. This ring, it was not only to be a present, but a plea for Christine's love. She turned sixteen today, the day Erik swore he would ask for Christine's hand. Now, his lovely angel would never know his feelings, at least, not till Richard came back and pardoned him.

Which was looking to be a very long time.


	5. Chapter Four

**so, another chappie for you! i thought i should make a list of what poto characters are replacing rh characters and what are staying the same since there are so many versions of rh. so here ya go:**

**erik: robin hood**

**christine: marian**

**raoul: sir guy of gisbourne**

**meg: lady bess**

**nadir (called nadir scarlett in this fic): will scarlett**

**piangi: the sheriff of nottingham**

**madame giry: she's just in the fic cause we need her!**

**andre: the bishop of the black cannons**

**firman: dicken, a knight stripped of his rank**

**rh characters that are staying the same: little john, prince john, much, eleanor, frair tuck, and king richard.

* * *

Chapter Four**

A week had gone by since that fateful morning. An entire week and Christine had heard no word from Erik or any of those who fled with him. She had spent many sleepless nights holding a nightmare plagued Meg and wondering just where Erik was. John had found no trace of him, yet there were strange occurrences happening, such as wealthy men losing their fat purses and the peasants being able to pay off their taxes.

John raised the taxes after he heard that.

The sun was rising on the eight day since Erik's departure. Christine disentangled herself from Meg and walked to her window, gazing out at the grey morning. Where was he?

Suddenly, the quiet stillness of the morning was pierced by the faint whistling of an arrow. Christine drew back from the window just as a black arrow buried itself in one of the posts in Christine's bed. She looked back out the window and saw a shadowy figure outside the castle walls. He saluted her once and then rode off into the woods.

_Erik…_

Christine ran to the arrow, spying a note tied to its shaft. With scrambling hands, she made quick work of the string and unrolled the dirty parchment to be greeted by a familiar hand.

_My Dearest Christine,_

_Please accept my deepest apologies for what happened on your birthday. I never intended for you to see such horrors. I cannot tell you were I am, lest this falls into the wrong hands, but I am safe, as is everyone that left with me. Tell Meg that her mother has made a full recovery and is back to her usual "charming" self._

_I cannot tell you more than this except that until our rightful king returns (which could be years or decades), I will be constantly on the run from the law. But the law, if it can be called that, will meet its retribution. _

_My darling Christine please be careful. I fear that John may use you to get to me. There are still men in the palace who are loyal to me and will protect you with their lives. Always carry a dagger or some sort of weapon with you, for you safety and my piece of mind. Mind what you say and stick close to the Queen, she will keep you safe. Look after Meg as well._

_As soon as you have read this letter, burn it._

Christine rolled up the note, tears of relief welling in her eyes. Erik was safe, as was Madame Giry. With happier spirits, she took the arrow out of the bed post and threw it in the fire, the letter with it.

As she watched the flames consume the inky words, she felt a small ember of hope stir in her soul. Erik had something planned. Christine knew things were about to get very interesting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Erik rode hard into the foggy forest, his heart light and jovial. Though he had been at a far distance, he had seen his lovely Christine. Antoinette and Nadir had strongly cautioned him against leaving the forest like this; there was now a price on his head after all. Antoinette had been swayed when Erik promised that he would put news of her recovery in his letter, as she worried about her daughter and what she must be thinking.

He had taken a great risked, hinting that he was up to something. But Erik trusted Christine. In the two years they had known each other, they had formed a bond deeper than any marriage. Their souls were connected, even if it was not in love.

Of course, someday they would be joined in love.

Someday.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raoul stormed into John's study, his handsome face red as blood.

"Damn that bloody bitch! This is the last time she scorns me!" he roared.

John looked up from his desk, unfazed by his mood. "My dear Knight, I am a busy man and would greatly appreciate it if you did not disrupt me with your passions and woes of the heart."

Raoul looked at the prince, positively fuming now as he paced the room. "You promised she would be my bride and yet you let her slap me and refuse me. How long must I wait, my liege?"

John looked Raoul straight in the eye, a look like deadly poison upon his face. "You will have your prize when I receive de Noir's corpse. Until then, it is too dangerous to do anything to the girl. You know of his feelings for her."

Raoul stopped his pacing. "He does love her." Raoul looked at John, a look of wicked glee on his face. John liked that look. "My liege, that is it. Use Christine to get to de Noir. She's the perfect bait."

John stroked his red beard, leaning back in his chair with a pensive look on his face. "And just how would we use the king's ward as bait. We can't exactly have her carried off or stage some rescue scenario."

"Have an archery tournament. As much as it pains me to admit, de Noir is the best archer in all of England and he will surely win."

"And how will that draw him in?"

"The prize will be a silver arrow, presented by the Lady Christine. In addition, a kiss from her as well will be the prize. If that won't draw him out of hiding, I don't think anything will."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christine ran down to the kitchens, desperate to find Much. Erik had to be warned. She had been walking past to the library when she heard the prince and evil knight in conversation. What she heard shocked her. Erik loved her, loved her so much he would be willing to risk his neck for a kiss from her?

She couldn't let him do it, would not let him stain her hands with his blood.

She was running so blindly that she did not see the corpulent form of Piangi, Sheriff of Nottingham as she rounded a corner. She went crashing into him, bouncing off his great belly and onto the floor.

"Well, well, well, my lady," he said helping her up. "And just where would you be going in such a hurry?"

Christine thought fast, knowing that Piangi was loyal to John. "Oh, just to the archery fields before it gets dark."

"It's barely past noon, my dear."

"Well, you never know when an ellipse is coming."

Piangi studied her, trying to read her face for answers that eluded him. In the end, gave up his search, informing her that John wished to see her immediately in his study.

With a heavy heart, knowing there would be no warning Erik now, she trudged up to John's study. When she got there, she found no one in the room.

Suddenly, the door shut behind her, revealing Sir Raoul. Before Christine could even attempt to leave, Raoul locked the door. Christine felt for the pocket in her green dress that held her dagger. Finding its handle, she grasped it, ready to defend herself from this vile excuse of a man.

"My dear, I have an important matter to discuss with you," he said, a cocky grin upon his face. How she longed to wipe it off with a blow of her hand!

"My future?" she said with a raise of her brow. "And just why would I talk to you about my future? You have no part in it."

Christine saw with satisfaction a tic in Raoul's brow. His face flushed an angry plum color and his hands balled into fists. Christine tightened her grip on the dagger, suddenly aware of the locked state of the door and how easily she could be hurt in this situation.

"My dear Lady, I am your future," Raoul said with carefully controlled voice. Christine could hear the barely contained rage simmering below its surface. She widened her eyes in shock and felt the demons of her fierce temper rage more powerfully within her.

She kept her cool however, wanting to find out just what Raoul meant. "And just what do you mean by that bold statement, Sir Knight?" she inquired while keeping her calm façade.

Raoul smiled a smile that made Christine very uneasy. "My dear, you are to be my wife, as promised by our Prince John."

Christine could no longer contain her demons. "I'd hate, no I'd actually love to disappoint you for I shall never be your wife. Prince John has no right to promise me to anyone. I am King Richard's ward, his specifically, and only he has the right to give me away, by death or by marriage."

Raoul lunged at Christine, tackling her to the floor. Christine whipped her dagger out but before she got the opportunity to use it, the door was slammed down. There in the doorway, standing over the fallen door, stood Jason and Kily, spears held aloft.

The two charged Sir Raoul, dragging him to his feet. They revealed the Queen, who had been standing behind them. She rushed to Christine, helping her up.

Rounding on Raoul, she shouted, "What is the meaning of this! How dare you assault a Lady in this fashion!" Eleanor's face was twisted with fury, spit flying from her mouth as she shouted right up in Sir Raoul's face. "This time you will not get away with this! Take him away!"

Jason and Kily marched Raoul back to the dungeons, a little more roughly than usual. Eleanor swept Christine from the room, escorting her back to her chambers. Once she was safely inside and had been cleaned up, the Queen demanded to know all that had happened.

And Christine would never dare to deny her Queen.

She told her everything, from the Sheriff's suspicious behavior, the plot and Sir Raoul's outrageous proposal. Christine watched Queen Eleanor's face darken with fury and noticed that her hands were bone white from clenching them so hard.

After a stretch of silence, the Queen stood and said, "You are in more danger than I thought. John knows you are loyal to Richard and to Erik so he is getting rid of you by means of Sir Raoul. The protection you have being Richard's ward has no more power as long as Richard stays away. Therefore you are now under my official protection, and so is Meg for she is in danger due to her mother's action. Nothing can befall or be done to either of you without my wrath or consent. Even the King cannot defy this protection, much less John or Sir Raoul. As for the tournament, I will send Much to warn him myself. His loyalty is known to John as well and it is best that he stays out of the castle until Richard returns."

With that, the Queen left the room with her regal air, leaving Christine to ponder just how much danger the Queen was now in due this defiance of John.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That afternoon in Sherwood found Erik making himself a new mask by the creek. The white porcelain mask he had worn in the castle was unsuitable for his new sylvan dominion. The new mask he was fashioning was made of brown leather, hard and sturdy. It would blend in better with the forest had would not break as easily. And it tied, unlike his white mask which he kept on with sticky candle wax. This new mask was still a half mask, so the ties tied diagonally across the back of his head.

A lot of his and his men's attire had changed. They could no longer wear their chain mail, as it would make to much noise in the woods. Their clothing consisted of leather leggings and sturdy boots. Wool tunics covered the rest of them. All of his men wore hoods as so to lower suspicion. Erik himself wore dark leather pants, boots and a dark green tunic with a leather jerkin over it. His belt and quiver were his constant companions.

He was just placing it over his face when he saw a skinny lad of about seventeen tearing across the creek to get to him. Erik's hand went to his sword but released it as he recognized the boy as Much, Meg's sweetheart.

Erik rose to his feet just as the boy reached the banks of the creek. He was out of breath, obviously having run very far and hard. Sweat matted his thick brown hair to his skull and his cheeks were flushed. Erik grasped his arm, pulling him ashore.

"What are you doing here Much? Has something happened?" Erik demanded, leading the boy to the shade of a tree.

"The Queen…bid me…to find you… and" the boy could speak no more for he was so winded. Erik gave him some water, which seemed to help his speech. "The Queen wanted me to find you and tell you of a plot."

Erik's eyes darkened. Just what were John and de Changy up to now? "What sort of plot, Much?"

"A plot to capture you. They are going to hold an archery tournament in a month's time. The winner gets a silver arrow and a kiss from the Lady Christine who will be presenting the arrow." Much looked at Erik with pleading eyes, "Please, say you won't go!"

Erik patted Much on the shoulder, feeling a bit sorry for the boy. This change had to hard on him too. Much's father had been part of the kitchen staff as well, but died when Much was just seven years old. Erik had looked after him, seeing that he stayed out of trouble. As a result, Much came to see Erik as a father figure, putting him in grave danger.

"Much, I must go. If I don't show, my neck will be safe, but there will be hell to pay as a result. John will think someone warned me and will kill anyone he suspects. If I do show, I will be taking a great risk but I can be prepared for that."

Much grinned weakly through the tears that were forming in his eyes. "You just want a kiss from the Lady Christine!"

Erik had to chuckle at that. "Perhaps. Tell me, how is Christine."

Much took a deep breath before answering him. "The Queen also wanted me to tell you that the Lady Christine is in danger."

"What?" Erik roared. His Christine in danger? John wouldn't dare do anything to her for that would be committing treason. Erik felt his soul darken as he silently vowed to kill any man who threatened his angel.

Unconsciously, Erik fingered the ring he made Christine, which was now hanging from a leather chord round his neck.

"Yes, today de Changy attacked her. Apparently John has promised him the Lady Christine's hand. She refused him and de Changy attacked. The Queen had her guards break down the door of the room they were in. de Changy was carted away, but John pardoned him once again. The Queen placed the Lady Christine and her maid Meg under her protection."

Silence followed Much's report. Erik felt the darkness in his soul eradicate a bit. The Queen could protect Christine better than anyone, but she would still be safer in the woods where Erik could keep an eye on her. But Erik did not want to condemn his precious angel to a life of thievery and hardship, no matter how tough a bird she might be.

"Sir Erik?"

Erik turned his head back to Much.

"Yes, m'boy? And no more of this Sir business. I am an outlaw and we have no titles."

"Sorry, but the Queen said it would be safer for me to stay here with you instead of in the castle. Is that alright."

Erik did not miss the hopefulness in his voice. Smiling, he said, "Of course, lad. After all, I could use you help."

Erik sent Much back the camp, telling him to eat a good meal and then he and some of his men would find every man loyal to England and have them come to the Gallow's Oak in two days time.

After all, Erik needed an army if he was to bring down the tyranny that was Prince John of England.


	6. Chapter Five

**hey everbody! new disclaimer this time: the lines and speeches taken from the 1938 film _the adventures of robin hood_ do not belong to me. cheers!

* * *

Chapter Five**

Whispers flooded Nottingham and its surrounding shires. Over the next two days, Much and five others of Erik's band sent the message to more than three hundred Saxons. All of them were willing to join Erik, for they had felt the iron hand of the evil Norman lords who tortured, robbed and maimed their families and themselves.

Three hundred men met Erik de Noir, the man they proclaimed the protector of the people, at the Gallows's Oak in Sherwood Forest. Female warriors were there, blacksmiths bringing carts of swords and iron goods, butchers with good meat, arrow makers with hundred upon thousands of the finest arrows in England. They all came, oppressed Saxons and young men seeking adventure.

They surrounded a large stone which Erik stood upon. Antoinette and Nadir in his scarlet hood sat in the large oak tree with Much between them.

At a gesture from Erik, the babble of talk went down.

"I've called you here as freeborn Englishmen, loyal to our king. While he reigned over us, we lived in peace. But since Prince John has seized the regency, Raoul de Changy and the rest of his traitors have murdered and pillaged. You've all suffered from their cruelty - the ear loppings, the beatings, the blindings with hot irons, the burning of our farms and homes, the mistreatment of our women. It's time to put an end to this!"

The gathered men cheered at this, but somehow, Much was the loudest. He turned and grinned at him, happy the boy was so enthusiastic.

Turing back to the men, his voice grew low and serious as he continued. "Now, this forest is wide. It can shelter and clothe and feed a band of good, determined men - good swordsmen, good archers, good fighters. Men, if you're willing to fight for our people, I want you! Are you with me?"

Again, the men cheered, swearing they would follow him to the death.

"then kneel and swear this oath. That you, the freemen of this forest, swear to despoil the rich only to give to the poor, to shelter the old and the helpless, to protect all women rich or poor, Norman or Saxon. Swear to fight for a free England. To protect her loyally until the return of our King and sovereign Richard the Lion Heart. And swear to fight to the death against our oppressors!"

And with that, the army of the people of England, known as The Merry Men of Sherwood, was truly created.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over the next two weeks, Erik and his Merry men made preparations for the real assault on John to start. They found a good grove of strong trees on which they created a system of tree houses. There were five men to a room, two to three rooms in a tree. These rooms were fairly large, but snug. The trees were all connected by bridges and walkways. To get down, rope ladders that could be raised were constructed. In the center of the trees was Erik, Antoinette, Much, and Nadir's (dubbed Nadir Scarlett for his scarlet hood) tree house. This one was the battle office, planning room and more or less a living area. Erik's sleeping room was separate from the rest, as he was a very private man.

Nadir insisted on a sick house being built, which was stationed on the ground. Right next to the sick house was a system of caves that served as both a store house and a shelter for those seeking refuge from the Normans.

In the center the great camp was a huge fire pit that roared on all day. Surrounding it were long logs for sitting on, tables to prepare food upon.

When the camp was finished, Erik thought it was the most wonderful accomplishment he had every seen or taken part of. As a reward to his loyal men, who had already begun to lighten the purses of rich Normans and evil abbots, he let them go to the mayday festival then next day. It was to be masked, so Erik decided to go as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Christine, are you sure this is a good idea?" Meg asked for the umpteenth time as Christine finished lacing up her plain olive green dress. Eleanor had suggested that the two of them go to the mayday celebration to get out of the castle and be happy for a day.

Christine full heartedly agreed with her. Meg did not.

"Oh come on Meg, the Queen is going with us, along with Jason and Kily. What on earth could happen?"

Meg's brown eyes narrowed, "Only that John could accuse us of conversing with outlaws, if they are there."

The girls bickered with each other, but Christine won by the time the Queen had come to fetch them. Both girls gasped when they saw her.

Though the Queen was over sixty years old, she looked just as beautiful as the ballads proclaimed she was as a youth. Her long auburn hair, which had only a few gray strands in it, hung long and loose down her back. Her face was alight with merriment, effectively disguising the crows feet and laugh lines that marked her face better than make up ever could. Her blue dress perfectly matched her lovely eyes. She seemed at least thirty years younger.

At that moment, both girls thought that Queen Eleanor was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Well, shall we go?" Even her voice sounded younger!

Christine and Meg followed the Queen out, still too flabergastered to speak.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Mayday festival took place on the great plain outside Nottingham Palace. Prince John provided all the food and ale, hoping to gain some popularity amongst the people. Minstrels played as masked folk in simple dresses and tunics gaily twirled to the music. There were so many people there that no one really noticed the three hundred odd men in green tunics.

Upon arriving, Erik scanned the crowds for Christine, knowing he'd recognized her even when masked. Other both sides of him, Much and Antoinette were doing the same for Meg.

Erik saw a flash of russet curls, spinning wildly as their owner danced with a blonde in a red dress. They were actually here! Erik thought that the overprotective mother instincts of the Queen would keep her from allowing the girls from attending the festival. Erik then spotted two guards of Eleanor's keeping a close eye on the girls.

He was about to tell Antoinette where the girls were when he saw the Queen herself. Erik's jaw dropped. Though masked, the Queen was a vision to behold. She was easily the second most beautiful woman at festival.

Christine was the most beautiful.

"Antoinette, Christine and Meg are over there, near Jason and Kily," he said pointing. Antoinette's eyes widened behind her leafy mask, the joy of seeing her daughter make her the beauty she was as a girl. Just like Eleanor.

The trio made their way to the girls in a manner that would not arouse suspicion. Erik would hate it if his men could not properly enjoy themselves all because he had been too hasty. By the time Erik reached Christine, Meg had been whisked into a dance by a grandfatherly old knight. Erik recognized him as one loyal to Richard and he could have sworn he saw the knight wink at him

Christine watched Meg dance with Sir Ector, the knight that had told them the most wonderful stories as children. A tap on her shoulder brought her back to the present and she heard a familiar and beautiful voice say, "Honor me with a dance, M'lady?"

Swiftly turning, Christine found Erik grinning behind her. He wore a different mask and dressed as a woodsman, but he was still her Erik. Christine broke into a grin and attempted to wrap her arms around him. Erik swept her into a dance first.

"Act as if I am just a friendly stranger," Erik whispered in her ear. God, she was so beautiful. In the three weeks they had been apart, Erik had almost forgotten just how beautiful she was. The green mask she wore could not disguise it.

"Erik, it is so wonderful to see you!"

"And me you m'lady."

"Really Erik, there is no need to call me "m'lady"," Christine teased, the eyes behind her mask dancing with amusement. Erik said nothing, but smiled as well.

The two danced gaily, not saying anything. They were too content with just being together to ruin the moment with useless chatter. Not too far from them, Christine spied Meg and Much dancing very closely. Antoinette was keeping a very close eye on them. Christine recognized several of the men Erik had fled with, all dancing with their wives, sweethearts or children. Nadir was actually dancing with the Queen herself. Everything was as it should be, peaceful and happy. To an outsider, it would be near impossible to see the horrible state of things in England. Everyone was far too happy to let that on.

All too soon, the festival came to a close. The men in green tunics all left for the forest and Antoinette hugged and kissed her daughter goodbye. Much took Meg off for a short walk after she was done.

Christine looked at Erik, tears brimming in her eyes. Now was the time to talk, before her courage failed her and what should be said was not.

"Erik," she started off very shakily. "I have been thinking and—"

Erik placed his fingers over Christine's lips. He knew what she was going to say and he could not allow it. He had promised himself that he would not make her live an outlaw life and he intended to keep that promise.

"Hush Christine, we shall see each other soon enough."

Erik could see that she was not satisfied, judging by how her big beautiful eyes filled with tears. "Erik, please promise me you shall not come to the tournament!"

Erik stiffened, becoming a human wall, emotions hidden from Christine. "You just don't understand anything, you silly girl!" he said with a growl. With that, he pushed himself away from her, disappearing into the forest and leaving the woman he loved in tears.

Christine watched him go, letting the tears fall freely. She heard her name being called and saw the Queen with Meg, Jason and Kily waiting for her. She took one last glance at Erik, whispering, "I love you, that's all I wanted to say."


End file.
